


Digimon Genesis

by Cygnus_Harvey



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnus_Harvey/pseuds/Cygnus_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precuela de Digimon Adventure, donde los primeros niños elegidos son llamados al mundo digital para solucionar los problemas de éste, aunque el auténtico problema está aún por llegar. Explicación de varias cosas a lo largo de Digimon Adventure y 02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos irán cambiando de narrador, a veces en el mismo capítulo puede haber cambios de narrador.

\- ¡Eh, despierta! – Una voz resuena en mi oído. Una aguda y silbante voz que se me cuela en la cabeza pero que, de alguna forma, consigue hacerme sentir cómodo - ¡Vamos, tienes que despertar, cupi!  
Con mucha parsimonia, abro los ojos. Lo primero que alcanza mi vista es… ¿qué es eso? Agudizo la vista, porque creo que no he enfocado bien. Parece una especie de peluche blanco, con algo dorado, y…  
\- ¡Veo que ya has despertado, cupi! – Sin ninguna duda, el muñeco es el que ha pronunciado esas palabras. Me mira sonriente, con unos grandes y redondos ojos dorados, y una sonrisa muy dulzona en la cara. De pronto algo en mi cabeza hace click.  
\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Grito, mientras retrocedo como puedo aún tumbado en el suelo - ¿Qu~qué eres?  
\- No tienes que asustarte, cupi – Dice con un tono meloso de voz- Yo soy un digimon. Estás en el mundo digital, cupi.  
\- ¿Un digiqué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Estoy soñando?! – Un torrente de preguntas se acumula en mi mente, tratando de recordar qué hice antes de quedarme dormido, y dónde diablos he acabado.  
\- Un Digimon, cupi. Somos monstruos digitales, pero preferimos ser llamados Digimon – Su sonrisa se ensancha en una mueca algo cómica- Y estás en el mundo digital. Es un mundo hecho de datos, hogar de los digimon, cupi. Y no, esto no es un sueño.-  
Trato de asimilar la información. Vale, estoy en un mundo extraño, hablando con un peluche que parece un ángel y no recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es estar paseando con…  
\- ¡Lucca! ¡¿Dónde está Lucca?! – Grito con todas mis fuerzas. El digimon me mira con expresión curiosa, pero se limita a mirar a un lado.  
\- ¿Lucca? ¿La chica con esos grandes ojos de cristal, cupi? – Ojos de cristal, debe referirse a sus gafas. Sí, no puede ser casualidad.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Esa es Lucca! ¿Dónde está?  
\- Se ha ido a echar un vistazo a los alrededores con Solarmon, cupi – Ante mi cara de desconcierto, añade- Solarmon es su compañero digimon, igual que yo soy el tuyo, cupi.  
Alto, alto, alto. ¿Compañero? Pensaba que era tan sólo un digimon que pasaba por ahí. ¿Cómo que compañero? ¿Quién y cuándo ha decidido eso?  
\- ¿Compañero?  
\- Sí, compañero, cupi. Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo, Angelo. Sí, sé que te llamas Angelo, cupi. Estamos destinados a estar juntos – Sonríe tímidamente, como tratando de disculparse, haciendo ver que no es algo que haya decidido él – Yo me llamo Cupimon, cupi.  
\- Encantado, Cupimon – Respondo automáticamente, mientras proceso toda la información dada de golpe - ¿Qué es eso de “destinados”?  
Su mirada se torna algo triste. Supongo que no se esperaba algo así. De pronto me embarga un sentimiento de culpa. El digimon está tratando de explicarme algo que parece que tampoco comprende del todo, y yo no se lo estoy poniendo fácil.  
\- Quiero decir… ¿Podrías explicármelo un poco? – Digo con una media sonrisa, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.  
\- Por supuesto, cupi. Hay una leyenda en el mundo digital de que, algún día, llegarán unos humanos a este mundo y que, junto a sus compañeros, lucharán contra el Mal – Mientras relata, sus dorados ojos no se separan de los míos, buscando algún tipo de reacción- No sé por qué, pero lo sé, cupi. Sé que soy tu compañero.  
Tengo que reconocer que desde un principio me he sentido muy cómodo con su presencia, pero de ahí a ser su compañero… Y eso de luchar contra el mal… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ¡Tan sólo soy un chico de catorce años!  
\- Sé que tienes dudas, cupi – Una vocecilla interrumpe mis pensamiento. Miro a Cupimon, y este me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa alegre – No te pido que me creas, ni que luches. Tan sólo te pido que me dejes acompañarte, estar contigo.  
¿Cómo voy a negarme con esa carita? Me mira con unos ojillos que, aunque quisiese, no podría negarme. Cuando estoy a punto de decidirme, un haz de luz se materializa ante mí. Retrocedo y parpadeo varias veces, pero la columna sigue ahí. Con más curiosidad que cuidado, mi mano se dirige instintivamente hacia la luz. Es cálido, amable, familiar…  
Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, noto algo sólido entre mis manos y la luz se disuelve tan rápido como apareció.  
Miro con incredulidad el objeto en mis manos. Parece… un pequeño dispositivo electrónico, de un color azul claro, casi blanco. Tiene una pantalla en el medio, rodeada por tres botones.  
\- Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta, cupi – Canturrea Cupimon. Le miro extrañado y suelta una risita antes de contestarme – Eso es un dispositivo digital. Es la prueba del vínculo entre un humano y su compañero, y es como usa su humano su propio poder, cupi.  
Así que es la fuente del poder humano… Y es mi vínculo con Cupimon. Así que resulta que de verdad somos compañeros… ¿Para qué servirá el dispositivo? ¿Podré transformarme en un digimon? ¿Será un arma? Oh, quizá pueda crear cosas con energía, como un escudo, o un látigo… Vaya, ya me he vuelto a quedar soñando despierto.  
\- … sólo es conocido en leyendas, es el segundo que veo, cupi. – Oh, así que Cupimon estaba hablando y le he ignorado totalmente. Pobrecillo… Espera un momento…  
\- ¿Cómo que el segundo? ¿Cuál fue el primero?  
\- Oh, pues el de tu amiga… ¿Lucca, no? – Asiento con incredulidad. Así que ella es otro de los humanos… destinados, o algo así – Ella se despertó antes que tú, comenzó a acribillarnos a preguntas y cuando parecía haberse calmado, apareció su dispositivo.  
Suelta un ligero suspiro, y no puedo evitar reírme al imaginarlo. Lucca es una chica curiosa y energética, nunca para hasta darse por satisfecha. Seguro que después de eso, les ha cosido aún más a preguntas.  
\- Tras sacarnos más información de la que creo que sabré en mi vida, dijo que quería investigar los alrededores y buscar una forma de volver, cogió a Solarmon y se marchó, diciéndome que no me moviese de aquí y te lo explicase todo – Cuando termina, se me queda mirando, como esperando mi reacción.  
La escena aparece en mi mente claramente, y suelto una carcajada. Lucca siempre ha sido muy impulsiva, y a veces puede parecer algo maleducada por eso.  
\- No te preocupes, Cupimon. Ella es así de… directa. Es una buena chica, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Aunque lo de permanecer en la cueva… Yo también quiero explorar este sitio, y deberíamos ir a coger provisiones, ¿no?- El digimon sonríe ante mis palabras, visiblemente agradecido por no decidir quedarnos sentados a esperar. 

 

\- ¡Rueda brillante!  
Mientras buscábamos provisiones, Cupimon me ha explicado algunas cosas básicas de los digimon, como que tienen la capacidad de transformarse a medida que adquieren poder y que cada uno tiene ciertos ataques propios (Cupimon me ha dicho que él es capaz de crear un anillo de luz, lo que él llama Anillo de Ángel).  
Aproximadamente media hora después de ponernos en marcha, hemos oído un grito femenino que tenía que ser, indudablemente, de Lucca. Hemos corrido en su dirección, puesto que podría estar en peligro, y la hemos encontrado junto a una especie de engranaje anaranjado con dos pequeños engranajes a su lado.  
El digimon estaba luchando contra lo que parece una seta gigante, que Cupimon ha llamado Mushroomon.  
Solarmon está lanzando los engranajes a modo de proyectiles contra el otro, que parece más aturdido que dispuesto a luchar.  
\- ¡Fuego solar! – El digimon ha empezado a brillar, como si estuviese quemándose, y de pronto sus engranajes se han envuelto en fuego. Con un rápido movimiento, los ha arrojado contra Mushroomon, que ha quedado inconsciente del golpe.  
\- ¡Lucca! – La saludo alegremente, mientras corro hacia ella. Está tal y como estaba antes de venir al mundo digital, con su gorro de cuero marrón, sus grandes gafas, el pañuelo beige al cuello, el vestido morado acorde con su pelo, los pantalones negros ceñidos, y las amplias botas de cuero que tan cómodas parecen ser. También lleva el bolso, ¡menos mal! Espero al menos poder llamar a casa.  
\- ¡Hola, Angelo! Veo que ya te has despertado. ¿Tú también tienes un compañero, no? ¡Este mundo es genial! No vas a creer todo lo que he descubierto – Como siempre, mi amiga apenas me deja respirar y comienza a relatarme una serie de datos que ha recopilado durante el rato que ha estado fuera.  
Y, cuando digo datos, me refiero literalmente a datos.  
\- ¿Cómo que datos? ¿De qué estás hablando? – No me puedo creer la locura que me está contando. ¡¿Acaso estamos en un juego de ordenador?!  
\- Como lo oyes. Por algo se llama esto “mundo digital”, está, literalmente, hecho digitalmente – Sus ojos brillan a través de sus gafas. Se nota que está disfrutando mucho con todo este descubrimiento- De algún modo, fuimos absorbidos a este mundo. Supongo que nuestros cuerpos han sido reestructurados a una base digital para que este mundo nos acepte…  
\- Oye, oye, para el carro. ¿Cómo vamos a ser datos? Yo me siento muy real.  
\- Y yo –Sonríe- Supongo que necesitarás una pequeña demostración. Solarmon, si eres tan amable, por favor…  
\- ¡Fuego solar! – Vuelve a lanzar su engranaje en llamas, esta vez contra un tocón, y este, en vez de quemarse, estalla en una nube de polvo.  
\- Eso que has visto no es polvo, Angelo - ¿Cómo demonios sabe lo que estoy pensando? ¿Cómo puede saberlo siempre todo?- Eso son datos, la estructura de este mundo. Supongo que nuestros cuerpos reales deben de estar almacenados en algún lugar, porque no conozco ninguna tecnología que pueda convertir un cuerpo así…  
Más que hablar, está pensando en voz alta para sí misma. Los demás simplemente le observamos, mientras esperamos a que se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia. Pero no da resultado.  
\- ¡Lucca! – Le grito, intentando sacarla de su ensimismamiento – Creo que deberíamos volver a buscar un lugar seguro.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Perdona, me estaba pensando en algún método de virtualización y desvirtualización humana que pudiese ser factible en esta época, pero ni siquiera los súper ordenadores podrían…  
\- ¡Lucca!  
\- Vaaale, vaaale, ya voooy…

\- Oye, Lucca – Hemos reanudado la marcha hacia la cueva de antes. Nuestros compañeros nos han dicho que es un buen lugar para establecernos temporalmente, hasta saber qué hacer- ¿Por qué estabas luchando antes?  
\- Oh, bueno – Se sonroja visiblemente- Pensaba que era algún tipo de hongo digital, y cuando he ido a sacarlo de la tierra, se ha enfadado y me ha atacado.  
\- Lucca, tienes que tener más cuidado – Le regaña Solarmon. Por el tono de voz que utiliza, sospecho que no es la única batalla que han librado hoy.  
\- Y, Lucca, ¿crees que encontraremos más humanos aquí? – Le pregunto esperanzado, pero no es ella quién me contesta.  
\- Vosotros sois los primeros humanos por aquí, cupi – Me responde mi compañero – Antes de vosotros no ha habido ninguno más.  
Me quedo un poco chafado con la respuesta. Esperaba poder encontrar algún tipo de ciudad, algo de civilización humana. Sin embargo, Lucca no piensa lo mismo que Cupimon.  
\- Nosotros somos los primeros humanos que veáis, pero no seremos los únicos – Argumenta. Siempre adopta un tono algo crudo cuando lo hace, como si estuviese echando una regañina. Es algo que poca gente saber leer de ella - ¿No habéis dicho que nosotros dos somos… elegidos? Entonces debe de haber más elegidos por ahí, me niego a creer que sólo somos dos.  
Y otra vez, Lucca es la voz de la razón. Es cierto, si somos una especie de elegidos que hemos venido aquí a luchar contra el Mal, debe haber más personas en este mundo. Es pura lógica.  
Seguimos andando y divagando sobre nuestras teorías durante un rato, siendo guiados por Solarmon y Cupimon, hasta que, sin previo aviso, estos saltan en nuestra dirección y nos derriban de un empellón.  
\- Pero qué… - Estoy a punto de pedir explicaciones, cuando una especie de hueso pasa por encima de nuestras cabezas - ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
\- ¡Es Fugamon, cupi! – Mi compañero parece alarmado. Parece que ese Fugamon no es alguien a quien tomarse a broma – Es un digimon campeón, es muy fuerte.  
\- Genial. En nuestro primer día aquí va y nos ataca un bicho que puede matarnos… - Comento en voz alta, hastiado.  
\- Angelo, no te preocupes, nosotros os protegeremos, cupi – Mi compañero parece muy decidido a ello - ¡Vamos, Solarmon!  
Cuando me pongo en pie veo a lo que setienen que enfrentar. Es una especie de ogro rojo, con un taparrabos de leopardo, una mata de pelo gris muy sucia y un hueso a modo de bastón.  
-¡Anillo de ángel! – Mi compañero hace gala de sus poderes, crea un anillo hecho de luz y lo envía con fuerza contra Fugamon. Sin embargo, este lo rechaza con un perezoso golpe con su maza, y se lanza gritando al ataque.  
\- ¡Rueda brillante! – Solarmon, que aún no había entrado en batalla, dispara una de sus ruedas contra los pies de Fugamon, que se tropieza y cae estrepitosamente. Parece fuerte, pero no muy ágil o inteligente. Supongo que no se puede tener todo.  
\- ¡Huracán malvado! – Muy enfadado, mueve su maza, formando una especie de tornado de fuego, y lo lanza contra Solarmon. Este y Cupimon logran rechazarlo con sus ataques, pero eso les deja vulnerables, hecho que aprovecha Fugamon para arrearles un mazazo que les lanza contra un árbol.  
\- ¡Solarmon! – Lucca sale disparada hacia el lugar donde ha caído su compañero, sin ser consciente del peligro que corre con el ogro ahí suelto. Corre hacia ella, mientras está agachada, supongo que socorriendo a nuestros compañeros.  
Sin mucho tiempo que perder, cojo la primera piedra que veo en el suelo y la lanzo con todas mis fuerzas contra la cabeza del monstruo, intentando, al menos, distraerlo. Y funciona, porque enseguida se gira buscando al autor del golpe.  
Sin embargo, Solarmon y Cupimon ya están en pie. El compañero de Lucca hace un movimiento arriesgado y se coloca justo delante de Fugamon.  
\- ¡Gran destello! – Su cuerpo empieza a brillar y emite una luz muy fuerte hacia delante, que deja a Fugamon totalmente cegado. Acto seguido retrocede y, junto a Cupimon, lanzan un ataque conjunto - ¡Fuego solar!  
\- ¡Anillo de ángel!  
Parece que los dos ataques logran algo, ya que impactan en la cabeza de Fugamon y lo tiran al suelo. Sin mediar palabra, los cuatro nos disponemos a huir antes de que vuelva en sí y tenga tiempo para darnos una paliza.

 

Poco rato después, llegamos a la cueva. Ha sido un día duro, el combate contra Fugamon ha sido especialmente cansado. Nuestros compañeros necesitan descansar, y nosotros más aún. Todavía guardo la esperanza de dormirme y despertarme en mi cama, que todo esto haya sido un sueño…  
Con todo eso, comienzo a llorar. Aún no había tenido un momento para procesar todo esto, estar lejos de casa, no saber si volveré a ver a mi familia…  
Lucca creo que me oye. La oigo levantarse y dar un par de pasos hacia mí, pararse, y darse la vuelta. Se lo agradezco. Siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor para mí, pero en estos momentos prefiero estar solo. En algún momento del silencioso llanto logro quedarme dormido, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

 

Me despierto escuchando un estruendo. No estoy seguro de qué ha sido, pero ha sido bastante fuerte. Agudizo el oído, y oigo un desagradable grito que se va acercando. Alarmado, me giro, y veo que los tres están levantándose, con cierto temor en sus caras.  
\- Es Fugamon, cupi. Parece que está buscándonos, está fuera de la cueva.  
\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Podemos escapar por algún lado? – Pregunto, angustiado. Si antes a duras penas hemos logrado escapar, ahora no podremos hacerlo ni aunque se alineasen los planetas.  
\- Sin que nos vea, no. No nos queda otra que pelaar…  
\- ¡Os destrozará! – Lucca está muy nerviosa. Está mirando hacia todos los lados, tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde escondernos, o algo que nos pueda servir.  
\- Tendremos una oportunidad, cupi. Si huimos, no tendremos fuerzas para rechazarlo.  
Estoy a punto de protestar, pero un grito inunda la cueva. Está aquí, está dentro.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo nos ha encontrado? – Chillo, irritado. No entiendo como un digimon tan tonto como ese puede habernos encontrado en un lugar tan amplio con tanta facilidad.  
\- Habrá sido por el olor. Vosotros sois nuevos aquí, vuestro olor es lo suficientemente peculiar como para que un digimon con buen olfato lo rastree.  
\- ¡Anillo de Ángel! – Cupimon dispara uno de sus anillos de luz contra Fugamon, que venía corriendo hacia nosotros, y este le impacta en el estómago. Pero apenas parece haberle hecho nada, porque enseguida reanuda su carrera, maza en mano.  
\- ¡Fuego solar!  
\- ¡Boomerang pesado!  
Los dos ataques chocan, pero el de Fugamon es mucho más fuerte, se hace paso entre los engranajes de Solarmon y le golpea de lleno.  
La maza vuelve a manos del ogro justo a tiempo para darle un fuerte golpe a Cupimon y lanzarlo contra una pared.  
Fugamon avanza peligrosamente hacia nosotros, mientras noto que Lucca está estudiando cada centímetro de la cueva buscando algo que pueda ayudarnos. Pero no logra encontrar nada, y está a punto de ser aplastada por un mazazo antes de que me lance y consiga apartarla de su trayectoria.  
Al caer, su bolso se abre y todas sus cosas se esparcen por el suelo. Su dispositivo se encuentra brillando ligeramente, cosa que llama la atención de Fugamon. Con la mano libre coge el dispositivo y se acerca peligrosamente a Lucca. La chica está paralizada, grita y…  
Un gran destello ilumina la sala. Al principio creía que provenía de Solarmon, como antes, pero ahora es distinto. Proviene del dispositivo, que Fugamon suelta como si le estuviese quemando, y Lucca lo recoge al vuelo.  
\- ¡Solarmon digievoluciona en….! – Su cuerpo empieza a brillar, y poco a poco apenas puede distinguirse su apariencia. Cuando el brillo cesa, Solarmon ha sido sustituido por una extraña figura. Se trata de un enorme reloj con brazos y piernas, uno de los brazos acabado en una pinza metálica y el otro en una especie de pistola. Encima del reloj robot se encuentra una figura humanoide, vestida con una capa y guantes rojos, empuñando un alargado martillo - ¡…Clockmon!  
\- ¿Ha… digievolucionado? – Lucca está alucinando. Ninguno de los dos pensábamos que la digievolución podías ser tan… espectacular, como esta.  
Pero el momento de confusión ha llegado a su fin, porque Fugamon se lanza al ataque de su nuevo enemigo. Con su maza en alto trata de golpear a Clockmon con ella, bloqueándolo este con su mazo.  
\- ¡Láser temporal! – Con su brazo mecánico, que estaba libre, dispara a quemarropa un láser que manda a Fugamon por los aires.  
\- ¡Boomerang pesado! – No pierde el tiempo y, tras levantarse ágilmente, lanza su boomerang, pero en vez de contra Clockmon, contra nosotros. Cupimon se adelanta para detenerlo, pero no es necesario.  
\- ¡Destructor Crono! – Con un brillo desde los ojos de su reloj, Clockmon detiene sin inmutarse la maza de Fugamon, que le mira atemorizado - ¡Inversión Cronológica!  
Con un giro de su martillo, Clockmon invierte el tiempo, y la maza vuelve volando rápidamente hacia Fugamon… Que no es capaz de detenerla, es golpeado por ella y cae al suelo totalmente derrotado.  
\- Quiero que te marches, Fugamon, y no vuelvas por aquí – Clockmon habla con un tono de voz calmado y metálico, que guarda un cierto parecido con el de Solarmon – Si te atreves a atacarnos, no seré tan clemente la próxima vez.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Fugamon pone pies en polvorosa, saliendo tan rápido de la cueva como le es posible.  
Tras esta exhibición de fuerza, Clockmon emite in destello de luz blanca y vuelve a ser Solarmon.  
\- ¿Solarmon? – Lucca se encuentra extrañada – Creía que habías digievolucionado…  
\- Oh, no te preocupes, cupi – Mi compañero habla con un tono suave, como disculpándose – Cuando un digimon divievoluciona, su cuerpo consume una mayor cantidad de energía. Cuando este digievoluciona por causas ajenas, como puede ser absorber una gran cantidad de energía, una vez esa energía es gastada, el digimon vuelve a su etapa más estable.  
\- Solarmon, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás herido? – Lucca comprueba cada parte de su compañero en busca de alguna herida, pero todo parece estar bien.  
\- Sí, Lucca, gracias… Tan sólo necesito descansar.  
\- Entonces eso es lo que haremos. Todos necesitamos descansar. Lucca, no te preocupes por Solarmon.  
\- Sí… A ver si conseguimos pasar lo que queda de noche sin incidentes – Bosteza. La verdad es que hoy ha sido un día demasiado ajetreado. Nos merecemos un buen descanso – Buenas noches, chicos.


	2. De abejas y arañas.

Hace una semana que llegamos al mundo digital. Hace una semana que Ace pasó de ser mi mejor amigo a la única persona con la que puedo conversar. Bueno, Lunamon también se ha convertido en un gran apoyo, e incluso he hecho buenas migas con Coronamon, pero Ace es el único humano aquí.  
Todos los demás duermen. Yo he decidido quedarme de guardia esta noche, por si acaso. No quiero volver a despertar y estar rodeada de Numemon, y de sus… No, no, no.  
Observo a mi compañera, que duerme plácidamente. Tiene sus grandes orejas moviéndose al son de su respiración, y no entiendo cómo pueden resultarte cómodas esas cintas y ese broche con forma de luna de su pecho.  
A la luz de la hoguera, su cuerpecito blanco destaca en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que el morado parece poco más que sombras. Es tan adorable durmiendo… No como Coronamon, que está roncando sonoramente.   
Al contrario que mi compañera, este parece más una llama viviente, y junto a Lunamon parecen, literalmente, el día y la noche. Me pregunto si tiene relación con Ace y conmigo…  
De pronto me doy cuenta de que mi amigo no está en la cama como debería. Las hojas están un poco aplastadas, por lo que ha estado ahí hasta hace poco, y estando tan ensimismada, no me he dado cuenta. Sin decir ni una palabra, me pongo en pie y salgo en su busca.  
\- ¿No podías dormir? – Disfruto de ver cómo da un respingo del susto. Estaba mirando al mar, en su propio mundo, cosa que me parece realmente tierno. Siempre me lo parece cuando está melancólico.  
\- Eres tú… ¿Acaso querías tirarme al mar? - Me río ante su actitud, y me mira tratando de parecer enfadado, pero con una mueca de guasa mal disimulada. Le caen algunos mechones de pelo oscuro por la cara, tapándole ligeramente sus preciosos ojos azules – No, no podía dormir. Si quieres, puedes irte tú, yo cubro tu turno.  
Iba a protestar y a negarme, pero un bostezo se hace paso más rápido que mis palabras, con lo que me sonrojo un poco.  
\- Por una vez… - Murmuro más para mí misma que para él - ¡Pero no te acostumbres!  
Dicho lo cual, doy media vuelta y vuelvo hacia nuestras camas.

 

La veo alejarse a paso ligero hacia las camas. Parece que de verdad tenía sueño; es lógico, no debe dormir demasiado bien. De hecho, yo tampoco, por algo estoy aquí. Venir a esta zona del risco me relaja, puedo ver el mar, la luna… No se diferencia demasiado del mundo humano.  
Cuando sus cabellos rojizos tuercen la esquina y ya no hay rastro de ella, suelto un suspiro. Sé que no debo preocuparla, y venir aquí a estas horas es hacer precisamente lo contrario, pero no tengo muchas más opciones.   
No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué estamos aquí. Coronamon y Lunamon ya nos lo han explicado, somos una especie de elegidos que debemos luchar contra el Mal de este mundo, e incluso hemos recibido unos dispositivos legendarios, pero… ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Quién nos ha elegido? ¿Y si nosotros no estamos dispuestos?   
Pero lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué han escogido a dos adolescentes de dieciséis años? Supongo que habrá algún otro elegido y no sé qué edades pueden tener… Pero nosotros apenas somos adultos. Ni siquiera somos mayores de edad, no sabemos combatir, somos tan sólo unos adolescentes normales y corrientes. ¿Por qué nos han elegido? ¿Cómo podremos volver?  
No paro de repetir esas preguntas una y otra vez en mi mente, deseando que mágicamente halle alguna respuesta a ellas. Sin embargo, lo único que consigo es preocuparme más aún, y preocupar más a Alice y a nuestros compañeros.   
Los primeros rayos del sol me acarician las mejillas, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que está amaneciendo. Debería ir a llamar a Alice y a los demás, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

 

\- ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? – Alice está un poco nerviosa. Hemos decidido que ya es hora de ponernos en marcha y explorar un poco todo esto, pero cree que deberíamos para todo lo posible y más antes de dar ningún paso.  
\- Debemos movernos hacia el este. Estamos en este risco, en el mar digital. Tendríamos que atravesar el Bosque Bit y después movernos hacia el norte… - Mi compañero les explica nuestra ruta. Nuestro objetivo son unas viejas ruinas que están al noreste de aquí, que, según dicen, era un lugar consagrado al Dios de este mundo. Quizá logremos respuestas.  
\- ¿Y es necesario atravesar todo el bosque? – Alice duda. Eso es malo. Cuando Alice tiene dudas, hace falta mucha paciencia para convencerla. Aunque, por suerte, en ese tema soy un maestro.  
\- Sí, Alice, lo es – Hablo con algo de pesadez en la voz – Porque si no, tendríamos que rodearlo y, además de tardar el doble, no tendríamos cobijo, ni comida… Recuerda que alrededor hay una especie de desierto.  
\- Pero…  
\- Piensa en esto como una excursión – Trato de persuadirla como buenamente puedo, antes de que consiga hacerme dudar a mí – Vamos a explorar un bosque, a estar en plena naturaleza y a conocer nuevas especies. ¡Incluso quizá encontremos a más como nosotros!  
\- Oh, vamos – Me mira con cierta sorna, y comprendo que ahí he metido la pata – No soy una niña pequeña, no tienes que convencerme con chucherías para ir.  
\- ¿Entonces…?  
\- Sí, Ace, vamos. Pero sólo si prometes que no te vas a meter en líos – Me mira significativamente, con una expresión entre preocupada y molesta.  
\- Bueeeno, procuraré que los líos no me encuentren a mí – Voy a reírme justo al momento en el que me da una colleja con bastantes ganas - ¡Ouch, eso duele!  
\- Para que aprendas quién manda. Nada de líos, ¿entendido? – Asiento con la cabeza y creo que se da por satisfecha. Adopta una expresión seria y, sin necesidad de palabras, voy a prepararlo todo para la partida.

 

Llevamos caminando cerca de una hora. Ace está muy decidido y observa el paisaje a nuestro alrededor, como si buscase algo. Pero lo único que está haciendo es memorizarlo todo con el máximo lujo de detalles.   
\- ¿Eso es el Bosque Bit? – Señala, a lo lejos, una mancha verde bastante imponente. ¿Vamos a tener que atravesar eso? Nos va a llevar lo menos un día o dos, es inmenso. Miro a Luna para decir algo, pero esta responde antes de que hable.  
\- No os preocupéis, no tenemos que atravesar el bosque entero – Su voz, calmada y suave, tiene un efecto tranquilizador bastante especial – Seguiremos el camino hasta llegar a un gran lago. Allí tendremos que dirigirnos hacia el norte, no tiene pérdida.  
No creo que adentrarnos en un bosque así de inmenso lleno de digimon sea algo tan sencillo como ella supone, pero prefiero no replicarla. Al fin y al cabo, son ellos los que conocen el terreno.  
\- Y dime, Coronamon – Ace se dirige a su compañero mientras hablamos. Lo más seguro es que le vaya a pedir que nos cuente todo lo que sepa del bosque, tanto por prevenir como por curiosidad - ¿De qué conocéis tan bien el terreno?  
\- Bueno – Coronamon se encoge de hombros – Antes de que llegaseis vosotros, tuvimos bastante tiempo para explorar estos lugares. Además, conocemos a varios digimon por estos lugares que nos han enseñado bastante bien.  
\- Y si puedo saberlo… ¿Cómo es que siempre estáis Lunamon y tú? – Me parece curioso que dos digimon tan parecidamente inversos puedan estar siempre juntos y llevarse tan bien.  
\- Creo… – Esta vez es mi compañera quien responde, y si mi vista no me falla, que está algo sonrojada – Creo que siempre nos hemos atraído el uno al otro. Supongo que pasa esto con los digimon compañeros de los humanos, pero siempre hemos tenido una atracción especial.  
\- Sí, hemos conocido a muchos digimon, e incluso hemos trabado amistades con ellos – Continúa Coronamon alegremente. Él parece no tener ni pizca de vergüenza – Pero ninguno como nosotros dos. No recuerdo desde cuándo estamos juntos, pero creo que puede ser incluso desde que nacimos.  
Miro a Ace algo sorprendida. Nuestros compañeros son lo más parecido a hermanos que he visto en este mundo, porque tengo entendido que nacen de una especie de huevos digitales, pero que ningún digimon se reproduce (nos costó un rato hacerles entender ese concepto humano), y no sé si el que sean digimon elegidos tenga algo que ver.  
Él me devuelve la mirada, sonriendo, y sé que está pensando en que nuestros compañeros guardan cierta similitud con nosotros, que también hemos estado juntos desde prácticamente toda la vida.  
Seguimos caminando durante un rato más hasta que, sin previo aviso, Lunamon se detiene, y así hacemos el resto.  
\- Chicos, creo que he oído… ¡Al suelo! – Tras un par de segundos de confusión le hacemos caso, justo a tiempo de que una especie de aguijón gigante nos arrancase la cabeza - ¡Es un Flymon!   
Una especie de abeja gigante aparece volando sobre nuestras cabezas a bastante velocidad. Lunamon y Coronamon se encaran contra ella, pero lo único que pueden hacer es esquivar la lluvia de aguijones que se les viene encima.  
\- ¡Oído ondulación! – Lunamon comienza a girar las orejas a gran velocidad, atrayendo los aguijones que les lanza el digimon abeja y convirtiéndolos en polvo.  
\- ¡Golpes corona! – Coronamon salta y trata de darle un puñetazo a Flymon. Pero este es más rápido y, aprovechando la poca distancia, dispara un aguijón directamente contra él.  
\- ¡Coronamon! – Ace sale corriendo hasta el lugar donde su compañero ha caído. Tras echar un vistazo a Lunamon y comprobar que está bien, corro también hacia Coronamon. Está tirado en el suelo, herido y respirando agitadamente.   
\- ¡Tenemos que huir! – Lunamon grita como buenamente puede, esquivando como puede las embestidas de Flymon – Sus aguijones son venenosos, tenemos que llegar a algún sitio seguro donde poder ayudarle. ¡Vamos, corred!  
\- ¿Y tú, Lunamon?   
\- Yo le entretendré y os daré margen para correr, y luego me reuniré con vosotros – No me gusta este plan. Es totalmente suicida, Lunamon está tratando de sacrificarse para que nosotros vivamos. No puedo permitirlo.  
\- Lunamon, eres mi compañera. ¡No puedo dejarte atrás!  
\- Sé lo que me hago. ¡Seguid hasta el lago! – Nos grita cada vez más cansada, no podrá aguantar mucho más contra Flymon - ¡Yo iré después, idos!  
Sabiendo que me arrepentiré después, me giro y le hago un gesto a Ace para que coja a Coronamon, y salimos corriendo. Apenas nos fijamos por dónde vamos, sólo nos importa seguir el camino que nos han enseñado para llegar al lago.  
Veo cómo Coronamon se revuelve en los brazos de Ace, y pienso en cómo lo debe estar pasando Lunamon. ¿Habrá logrado escapar? Quiero pensar que sí, pero ver a su compañero en este estado…

 

Hemos logrado llegar al lago. Coronamon está muy débil, y Alice parece a punto de perder los nervios. Está haciéndole una especie de torniquete con hojas a Coronamon, aunque ambos sabemos que contra el veneno no podemos hacer nada.  
Y menos tratándose de un veneno digital del que no conocemos nada. Sin embargo, ella está haciendo todo lo que puede, Lunamon se ha quedado detrás para darnos ventaja, y yo estoy de pie, parado, mientras mi compañero se muere, sin hacer absolutamente nada.   
Entonces una idea extraña se hace paso en mi mente. Sin mediar palabra, me acerco al lago y sumerjo una de mis manos en sus aguas. Al hacerlo, noto una fuerte presión y un gran alivio y, al sacar la mano, veo que un corte que tenía al correr ha sanado casi por completo.  
Estoy a punto de saltar de alegría por mi descubrimiento, cuando oigo un quejido. Ha salido de mi compañero, que está en las últimas. Cojo un poco de agua como puedo, me acerco a Coronamon y se la echo en la herida, esperando a que esta sane.  
Pero no sucede nada. Repito el viaje varias veces, tratando de echar el máximo agua posible, pero sigue sin hacer efecto. La quinta vez, que tampoco tiene efecto, me hace clavar las rodillas en el suelo y empezar a llorar.  
Alice me ve, mira a Coronamon, y también empieza a llorar. Pero algo extraño ocurre. Sus lágrimas, que han caído sobre Coronamon, de pronto refulgen con un bonito brillo azul. Se me corta el llanto de sopetón, miro a Alice, que también ha dejado de llorar, y después miro a mi compañero.  
Su herida ya no está. Respira normalmente y parece que está apaciblemente dormido.  
\- ¿Cómo has…? – La confusión se mezcla con la alegría, el alivio y la gratitud. Pero estos sentimientos no duran mucho tiempo.  
Un zumbido familiar se hace eco en el ambiente, y veo cómo aparece Flymon, de nuevo. Pero no hay rastro de Lunamon.  
\- Entonces habéis venido hasta el lago, ¿eh? – Su voz tiene un tono burlón y amenazante que me pone los pelos de punta, y a la vez me hierve la sangre – Ya habréis descubierto que las aguas del lago son inútiles, no afectan a mi…  
Se queda callado unos segundos, mirando directamente a Coronamon. Y ahí es cuando pierde totalmente la compostura.  
\- ¡¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?! ¡Las aguas de este lago no pueden sanarle! – Está fuera de sí, a punto de dispararnos uno de sus aguijones, cuando una siseante voz le detiene.  
\- Mi querido Flymon, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que son los elegidos?  
De entre los árboles se descuelga una araña gigante, negra, con un aspecto terrible que hace que a su lado Flymon no parezca gran cosa.  
\- Mi señor Dokugumon… - Parece que Flymon piensa lo mismo que yo, porque su voz se muestra dócil y miedosa al referirse a él - ¿Estos son los elegidos? ¿Esta panda de perdedores?  
\- No deberías subestimarlos, Flymon. Aún no son muy fuertes, por eso hemos de destruirlos antes de que puedan ser una amenaza – La crueldad con la que habla me aterroriza, pero aún me aterroriza más cuando deja caer a una magullada Lunamon al suelo, casi inconsciente – Ya tenemos a uno de los digimon elegidos aquí, y el otro ni siquiera se puede mover. ¿Por qué esperar?  
\- Deja… a Lunamon… - Sin que nos diésemos cuenta, Coronamon se ha puesto en pie y mira amenazadoramente a la araña y la abeja, pese a apenas mantenerse.  
\- ¡Oh, fíjate! – Flymon se carcajea de él, y noto como la ira me recorre las entrañas como pocas veces en la vida me ha pasado - ¡Qué valiente es el chiquitín! Tienes agallas, debo reconocerlo. Pero no te van a servir de nada.  
\- ¡Polución letal! – Dokugumon dispara de su abdomen dos proyectiles, que impactan contra Lunamon y Coronamon y les envuelven en una viscosa red – Ya es hora de que muráis. Pobres niños, apenas llegáis y váis a morir… ¡Quizá en otra vida tengáis más suerte!  
\- ¡Nooo! – Alice y yo gritamos al unísono mientras corremos hacia nuestros compañeros, y un brillo en nuestros bolsillos nos detiene de lleno.  
\- ¡Coronamon digievoluciona en…!   
\- ¡Lunamon digievoluciona en…!  
Ambos empiezan a brillar, envolviéndose en una brillante luz, y para cuando ésta cesa, no reconozco a ninguno de los dos.  
Donde estaba Coronamon, ahora está un león imponente, del mismo tono rojo anaranjado que Coronamon, con un par de alas naciéndole del lomo, una preciosa melena dorada rodéandole la cabeza, y varios detalles metálicos con fuego.  
Por su parte, donde estaba Lunamon ahora hay una especie de conejo bípedo, con la piel blanca rosada y detalles morados muy similares a Lunamon, una armadura morada con un broche en forma de luna, cintas del mismo color, una máscara plateada cubriéndole el rostro y un par de guantes negros con una media luna amarilla en cada uno.  
\- ¡Firamon!  
\- ¡Lekismon!  
Alice, que parece estar tan sorprendida como yo, no deja de mirar a uno y a otro con la boca abierta. Creo que nos contaron que los digimon sufren algo llamado “digievolución” que les hace cambiar y ser más fuertes, pero no me esperaba… algo tan drástico.  
\- ¡Flymon, te voy a devolver todo el dolor que me has causado! ¡Garras de la justicia! – Con una velocidad pasmosa se abalanza contra Flymon y le procura un gran corte en el abdomen, tirándole al suelo.  
\- ¡Veneno de aguijón! – Dukugumon suelta una especie de niebla morada a presión desde su boca en dirección a Firamon, pero Lekismon interviene antes.  
\- ¡Flecha de Hielo! – Crea una especie de carámbano con sus manos y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra la niebla, partiéndola en dos y desintegrándola.  
\- ¡Tenías que haberlos matado antes! – Dokugumon está fuera de sí, gritándole a Flymon que ha parado de retorcerse de dolor y ha vuelto a volar - ¡Ahora se han hecho demasiado fuertes!  
Los dos insectos disparan a la vez sus aguijones y la niebla morada contra nuestros compañeros, que en vez de contrarrestarlos se limitan a esquivarlos, Lekismon con una finta y Firamon volando a gran velocidad.  
\- ¡Patada de noche de luna! – Con un certero salto, Lekismon da una fuerte patada contra Flymon, tirándole encima de Dokugumon.  
\- ¡Fira bombas! – De su boca dispara una esfera que parece fuego contra los dos, que están demasiado aturdidos como para esquivarla. Tras disiparse el humo, no queda nada de ninguno de ellos.  
\- ¡Lo habéis conseguido! – Alice y yo estamos pletóricos. No sólo han logrado vencer a esos dos bichos, si no que parecía que iban a morir y han conseguido sobrevivir. Lo que me recuerda…  
\- Oye, Alice, ¿cómo has hecho lo de antes? ¿Cómo has salvado a Coronamon? – Me mira perpleja, y no hace falta que responda para que sepa que ella tampoco tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho – Supongo que es algo que tendremos que apuntar a la larga lista de preguntas que tenemos, ¿no?  
\- Supongo… Y, chicos, ¿a partir de ahora váis a ser Lekismon y Firamon?  
\- Supongo que no – Le contesta su compañera – Creo que, cuando estemos sin fuerzas, volveremos a nuestra etapa infantil.  
\- ¿Infantil?   
\- A los cuerpos de Lunamon y Coronamon. Es la etapa que menos gasto energético tiene, la más estable – Nos explica Firamon. La verdad es que es imponente, dista mucho de cómo era antes como Coronamon – Pero de momento, podemos seguir así. ¿Queréis que os lleve?  
Valoro la posibilidad, pero antes de que pueda pensar nada, Alice ya se ha subida encima de él y está acariciándole el pelaje.  
\- ¡Vamos, Ace! ¡Es muy suave, mira! – Me río ante su entusiasmo, y me dispongo a montarme en Firamon. La verdad es que es bastante cómodo. Emite un calorcito muy agradable…  
\- Lekismon, ¿quieres subir?  
\- No – Le responde esta, con una risita – Tienes pinta de ser muy cómodo, pero me gustaría probar este nuevo cuerpo y ver cuánto puedo correr.  
\- ¿Quieres una carrera hasta el templo? – Firamon le responde con una sonrisita, intentando picar a Lekismon. Aunque parece que no es necesario, porque ella estaba pensando lo mismo.  
\- Está bien, pero nada de volar muy alto, ¿vale, Firamon?  
\- Muy bien. ¡Ace, Alice, agarraos! – Firamon se eleva un poco en el aire y echa a volar a una velocidad que me sorprende. De reojo veo a Lekismon, corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol. Al final el atravesar el bosque no ha sido tan malo.


End file.
